


Family Portraits

by ArkaneAssassin



Series: Moments of a Life [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Digital Art, Gen, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:00:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28936662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArkaneAssassin/pseuds/ArkaneAssassin
Summary: A collection of illustrations depicting my interpretations of the various characters from the series.
Series: Moments of a Life [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/928539
Kudos: 5





	Family Portraits

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [Idleside's](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27680527/chapters/67739689%7CIdleside's%7C/a) use of [Artbreeder](https://www.artbreeder.com/%7CArt) I have similarly used the site to generate versions of how I view each of the characters.
> 
> I'll add more (and maybe edit existing ones) as I go along, but for now here are the main seven featured so far.

**Potter** ** Family **

**Harry James Potter and Pansy Eleanor Potter **(née Parkinson)****

**James Sirius Potter and Lucrezia Alexis Potter (née Malfoy)**

**Violet Lilian Potter**

**Granger-Jones Family**

**Hermione Jean Granger-Jones and Grace Beca Granger-Jones**


End file.
